


I love You

by TeenWolfGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolfGirl/pseuds/TeenWolfGirl
Summary: A cute story with reader insert. Reader x Derek Hale





	

You were happy, you had a great pack, mate, friends, and you were totally control during full moons. Derek is your mate and he loves you so much. You think to yourself how when you first saw him the day after Scott, Stiles, and you went out to go find a dead body in the middle of the night how creepy and brooding he was. Now he is the alpha of the whole pack and can be sweet and caring, but if anyone messes with his pack he will destroy them.

“Hey Y/N! Stop daydreaming at get your little werewolf ass down here!” Jackson yells from downstairs.

“Hey Jackass! Shut up!” You grin at yourself in the mirror and rush down the stairs before Derek starts to begin training. When you get down Jackson is glaring at you but you know he is just teasing. You turn to look at the banshee sitting near Jackson.  
“Oh Lyds, I totally forgot to tell you but last practice I ripped a hole in one of my favorite shirts and needed you to come shopping with me to pick a new one out. Or five, I don’t really care.” Lydia smiles and nods while Jackson rolls his eyes.  
“You do not get to sass me, you have more hair products then all of us girls do make up.” Everybody laughs and you turn to look around the room. Jackson and Lydia are sitting side by side on one half of the couch with Isaac, Scott, and Allison sitting on the other half. Cora, Boyd, and Erica are sitting on the shaggy carpet to the side of the couch and Danny is almost sitting on Ethan’s lap in the chair. Kira is sitting next to Aiden and Malia is reclining with her feet on the table next to Stiles.   
“Where is the sourwolf?” you ask. Stiles looks at you and mouths run before you hear a noise behind you. Strong arms wrap around your torso and Derek suddenly has you thrown over his back. “What are you doing put me down!” You say as you start laughing.

“Going out to practice.” Derek calmly replies as he motions for the rest of the pack to follow you two outside. Derek finally puts you down and you stand on your tiptoes to give him a quick kiss before joining the other pack members.  
“Ok so I know there hasn’t been a threat here in a while but we can’t just start becoming lazy in case an attack does come. Now I know you all can fight in beta form but today i’m going to teach you something new. How to fully shift.”   
Everybody looks around confused but soon everyone is astonished when Derek turns into a full black furred wolf! Fur, paws, tail and all! He looks a lot bigger than a normal wolf. You think to yourself. You see Derek walk away and soon hear him ask you to quickly grab him a pair of sweatpants from the room you two share. When you come back you go and throw them to him and he emerges a few seconds later in the pair of sweatpants you brought him and no shirt. You wink at him and you see a slight blush appear on his cheeks before he turns to look at the pack  
“Now when you shift your clothes will be destroyed so take off anything you don’t want shredded. As for the human pack members you can either work on stretches or can just watch us. All of them decide to just continue watching. Now you might not get this the first try but don’t give up. You look around and see all the guys in just boxers and all the girls in a sports bra and panties. Derek starts to speak again and you tune in. “Imagine a wolf the tail, paws, fur, everything. Now envision yourself becoming a wolf.” You try and feel yourself start to change. When you open your eyes everyone is staring at you. You go to ask them what are they staring at but all that comes out is a bark. You immediately shut your mouth and look at Derek to see what he says.  
“Great job! Y/N is the first to shift who will be next.” You move over to where Derek is standing and lean against his leg. Your shoulders are at his waist and he absentmindedly reaches down and starts petting you. The other betas keep trying and finally Erica gets it followed by Cora. They start wrestling and Boyd soon joins them. Isaac comes next then Scott, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden, then finally Malia who turns into a coyote. Everybody starts playing with each other and you feel Derek step back and change into a black wolf. He is still a bit bigger than you but you still jump onto him causing you two to get into a wrestling match. Derek finally pins you down and see Allison, Lydia, and Danny on the backs of Isaac, Jackson, and Ethan. You guys stop wrestling and watch the betas race each other to a tree on the far side of the clearing. Derek looks at you and you two walk back into the house and go back up to your room to put some sweatpants on, or in your case a sports bra as well, before going down to fix a giant lunch for all the wolves. When you two finish Derek pulls you next to him and pulls you into a passionate kiss. You feel a wolf bump into you two and pull apart. Derek looks down and addresses all the wolves.  
“All your guys clothes are in the spare bedroom, girls go first then guys.” A few of the wolves huff and the girls go into the spare bedroom. In a few minutes they are out and all the guys lope into the bedroom. Soon the whole pack is waiting at the table completely human.

“Smells good! What is it?” Isaac asks hopefully.

“Homemade pizza.” You announce as you start to set the plates down. You had to make almost 30 pizzas because Derek had told you there would need to be a big lunch after this training session. Everybody starts to dig in and you feel Derek grab your hand and wrap it in his.

“I love you.” Derek looks at you and you know at that moment there is no other place you would rather be.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first single story I have done and it ended up being a lot longer then I had meant it to be. Sorry not sorry!


End file.
